


Menjadi Satu Keluarga

by yucc



Series: satu irama [27]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Romance, post-taspm2
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Keluarga Stacy sudah menganggap Peter sebagai anak kelima mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [the amazing spider-man, petergwen, keluarga] untuk tecc.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **The Amazing Spider-Man 2**  adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh  _Marc Webb_ , dengan naskah buatan  _Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, dan Jeff Pinkner_ , diproduksi oleh  _Avi Arad dan Matt Tolmach_  dan didistribusikan oleh  _Sony Pictures Releasing_ , berdasarkan komik karya  _Stan Lee dan Steve Ditko_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Empat tahun sejak berpacaran dengan Gwen, Peter merasa sudah seperti putra keempat Helen Stacy. Frekuensi kedatangannya ke rumah keluarga Stacy membuatnya mendapat gelar "Si Anak Kelima". Awalnya, tentu rasa canggung menyerang setiap kali Peter mengetuk pintu keluarga Stacy. Namun, setelah empat tahun berlalu, yang Peter rasakan adalah syukur karena gelar "anak kelima" berarti selangkah lebih dekat pada posisi "menantu".

_Ahem._

Hari ini Gwen pulang dari studinya di Inggris. Bulan depan, gadis berambut pirang itu akan wisuda. Semua berkas dan persyaratan wisuda sudah dipenuhi. Gwen memilih untuk menunggu hari graduasi bersama keluarganya di Amerika.

Peter sangat bersemangat saat menjemput Gwen di bandara. Begitu kekasihnya keluar dari sana, ia cepat-cepat memeluk gadis pujaan hatinya. Gwen tertawa pelan. Peter sangat merindukan Gwen dan karena Gwen juga sama rindunya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis pirang itu memberikan pelukan balik.

"—Malam ini ibumu mengundangku makan malam, Gwen. Merayakan kepulanganmu," ujar Peter. Ia dan Gwen sekarang sedang keluar dari bandara dan mencari taksi menuju rumah Gwen.

"Kau memang benar-benar sudah dianggap anak kelima, ya, Pete," Gwen menyelipkan senyuman di akhir ucapannya. Peter tersenyum begitu lebar hingga deretan gigi rapinya terlihat.

Begitu taksi tiba, Peter membantu Gwen memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi. Mereka berdua membuka pintu tengah taksi dan masuk ke dalam bersama-sama.

"... Bicara soal anak kelima, kalau aku melamarmu dalam waktu-waktu dekat, keluargamu bermasalah tidak, ya?" tanya Peter. Ia sengaja menggunakan nada yang biasa saja dan tidak menunjukkan keseriusan. "Biar gelarku resmi jadi 'anak kelima', begitu," tambahnya.

Gwen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pacarnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini memang jadi jago berkelakar.

"Kau ini, ya...."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Peter bertanya mengenai keseharian Gwen di Inggris. Banyak yang sudah ia ketahui dari _videocall_ , tapi Peter ingin menikmati rasanya berbicara bertatapan muka dengan Gwen. Kekasihnya juga tampak tidak keberatan, jadi Peter melanjutkan saja melempar pertanyaan.

... _Yah,_ walau sebenarnya, Peter serius dengan pertanyaannya pada Gwen. Ia akan benar-benar melamar Gwen. Tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi nanti, suatu saat, mereka akan menikah dan Peter benar-benar jadi bagian dari keluarga Stacy yang sudah seperti rumah keduanya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
